Survivor Series
by Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea
Summary: Cross isn't the worst thing in allens life afterall. Allens life has always revolved around tradgedy, even before mana, and now the past is catching him up, time is ticking and his old personality wants freedom, will allen fall to his old self, will he fall to his noah? the order is watching, his secrets aren't safe, and it may take everything allen has left to survive the storm.


Authors note: this story was originally known as Love and war Oc x Allen x Road, i don't own D Gray Man or it's Characters.

Brown hair streaked with mud.

Clothes torn and tattered, stained with blood.

Shoes worn so badly that no-one should be able to wear them.

Pink lips slightly parted, gasping for air.

Weak muscles tense, throbbing with adrenaline.

His eyes are focused but show sighs of exhaustion.

His Pale Blue eyes.

They almost look Grey in how much Fear seems to cloud them.

Exhaustion takes over his barely Four year old body, unceremoniously collapsing on the floor of 'Shade-vain forest'. His lungs strain to gather oxygen as he lies face planted in the dirt, so the boy rolls over in an attempt to ease the pain of his straining lungs. A bad move. The boy closes his eyes as his bleeding arms stretch out for something to grab, clawing at grass, mud and stone, breaking nails and tearing his skin even more as he falls down the steep hill, he suddenly can't feel anything beneath him, and his stomach seems to drop as his heart goes to his throat and seems for a second to have stopped beating, water cascades around the boy, as he plunges into the ravine below, startled by the sudden cold the boy flails about till he brakes the surface.

Fear renewed, his adrenaline starts up again because he can't swim,

He wasn't taught how to swim,

He wasn't taught anything,

He learned how to walk

Learned to talk on his own,

learned to stay in his room when his drunk father came home,

He learned he wasn't like other people,

Learned people hated him because of his freakish arm,

He doesn't know how to swim because he never had the need to, he never thought the village would actually try to kill him, he never thought he'd fall into 'Shade-vains' bloody ravine.

"Ugh" the boy groaned as his stomach fell to the bottom of the ravine he was fast being swept along, flailing even more the boy finally grabbed onto a large rock, it would be bad news if he kept getting swept away, carefully, the boy kicked out at the water while holding the rock, and after what seemed an eternity the boy was right next to the rock, he'd just catch his breath for a moment, then he'd get to shore.

However luck was not on the boys side, literally after a few minutes he could hear his pursuers and their dogs gaining on him, clinging desperately to the rock, the boy closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears, but they just kept falling, or was it the water dripping off his hair, he couldn't tell, he didn't care he just knew he had to be quiet or they'd find him, but who can hope to hide from the bloodhounds, Apparently, No one. the boys eyes widened in fear as a select few came down the cliff, formerly, the priest, the doctor, the village leader, And his Father, who raised his favourite gun the 'Springfield 94B 12 Gauge Shotgun' and all the boy could do was watch them hopelessly as his own parent smirked and shot at him. The young boy went under for the last time

***Survivor***

A loud cluttering sound filled the silence of the black order library.

"Jeez Allen be more careful some of these books are irreplaceable you know" Lavi said as he knelt down to help Allen pick up the books,

"Gomenasai Lavi" Allen said distractedly whilst rubbing a circle in-between his right shoulder and chest, then picking the books up again while trying to keep a straight face.

"it's fine, it's fine, don't get so depressed moyashi chan" Lavis laughter was short lived as he noticed Allen wasn't threatening him or correcting him. "hey Allen, you alright, you look a bit pale." Lavi noted, and Allen did look pale, the little colour Allen had in his face had gone, he looked slightly worse than when he attempted to go on a food strike against the making of Komurins.

"I'm fine" Allen said, "probably pulled a muscle is all" Allen said with his usual smile "hurry up Lavi the sooner we finish the sooner we can eat"

Lavi gave Allen a curious look, deciding to ignore the out of character reaction as Allen having a bit of an off day, before continuing to pick up the books and place them on the shelf.

After dinner Allen and Lavi found their selves running about the black orders premises, Lavi with a control pad in hand, but both of them looking like they were Officially about to die, sure they'd had plenty of near death experiences before but, at least they were on a battlefield and fighting Akuma or Noah, in fact at this point in time, that's probably what they'd rather be doing. Behind them is the raving mad one and only sister complex, Komui, although as fate would have it, he's no longer the one and only thanks to his super idiocy he calls genius, who else would decide to keep creating Komurin to protect his darling sister Lenalee from any possible suitors every time she or someone else destroys his previous one.

"Get Back Here You Octopi" Komui yelled as he shot his octopi canon at them

"Can't do That Komui" Allen wheezed out, absently rubbing his right shoulder as he swerved the corner with lavi.

"Where's Lenalee when you need her" Lavi almost sobbed at the fate in store for them if they got caught or if the octopi bullet hit them, he didn't want to wear an octopus on his head he remembered how hard it was for allen just to get one off not half a dozen.

Komui, out of bullets threw the cannon at them, missing as they both turned another corner, coming around the same corner himself he jumped forward to tackle the two boys, he nearly missed Lavi who dropped the controler and both lavi and kommui went flying down the staircase just infront of them, as for Allen, he had activated crown clown and swiftly used crown belt getting him out of Komui's reach, sure he felt bad using Crown clown this way but this **was **an emergency; unwinding himself from a co-coon like ball that was his belt he grabbed the control pad from where it had landed when Lavi dropped it on the floor gritting his teeth in pain as the fire in his arm spread at being moved against it's will.

"Lavi take care of him while I fix this" Allen glared down to his friends who had landed in a messy heap on the floor, he swore he saw 3 pairs of legs but was in too much of a hurry In case Komui got back up he fled with controller in tow towards the science department so that Reaver can release the scientists that were currently dangling from an inactive Komurin' hand.

Finnally at the science department allen handed the controller to reever who, after almost making komurin hit them with his hand full of scientists eventually made komurin put his hand on the floor and allow the scientists to walk to freedom

Allen then promptly sat down and rubbed his arm to ease the pain, he knew was from a very old wound that would never heal properly, how could it when he still had a bullet embedded in his arm from many years ago, every so often weighing heavily or feeling like it has moved and tore a tendon or simply when the weather changes making the scar ache. But today it just wouldn't give him a break. Didn't help he had a dream of the event that caused it last night, probably what set it off this time, but it never hurts this much. Reever sat down beside him with a sigh of relief.

"phew, one down one to go thanks Allen" he said thumping allen on the shoulder, allen seized up as his arm flared up in pain once more, doubling over he clung at his arm. Not hearing the voices of Reever or the others raising their voices in alarm.


End file.
